One Day
by Apri-chan uchiha strife
Summary: Inilah kisah keseharian inuzuka kiba. Di dalam kehidupan kiba tak pernah mujur dalam satu hati itu, Lalu kisah cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Hinata Hyuga si gadis terbohay di SMAnya.. Please RnR,ya?


Helow. Helow.

Jumpa lagi… Dengan saya di sini.

Kali ini saya membawakan fic oneshort saya yang ke-4.

Dan yang ini beda dari pada yang lainnya.

Yang bisanya saya membawakan fic romance, Kali ini saya bikin fic yang ber'genre komedi, ada romance sedikit dan yaoi.

Hohohoho.

Dari pada saya bacot, minding baca aja deh.

Silahkan menikmati ^o^v –Emangnya makanan?-

* * *

**_One Day _**

Author : Apri-chan Uciha Strife.

Pairing : KibaX?.

Warning : AU,OOC, Geje, Alay,Yaoi, Mungkin bahasanya agak campuran.

Ranting : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-senpai

Genre : Comedy,Romance, and Drama.

Fandom : Naruto.

A/N : Kalau ga suka, tolong get out aja.

* * *

Saat aku membuka mataku di pagi hari, yang aku harapkan ada seorang yang ku sukai membangunkan aku dan mengatakan "Ohayo". Tapi…

"Kiba!. Bangun ini sudah siang!" kata Ibu membangunkan aku dengan cara berteriak di depan telingaku.

Aku tersentak dan bangun dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Setelah Ibuku merasa aku telah bangun, lalu dia keluar dari kamarku.

"Katanya sekarang sudah siang?. Tapi kok masih pagi,ya?" kataku sambil melirik jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 04.00 pagi di meja samping tempat tidurku.

"Kalau gitu tidur lagi,ah" kataku sambil menyelimuti tubuhku lagi.

"Kiba!" sentak Ibu sambil memukul kepalaku dengan menggunakan kipas.

"Adaww!" kataku kesakitan.

"Sekarang sudah siang!. Ayo bangun!. Cepat Bantu Ibu bersihkan kandang anjing!" sentak Ibu dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Siang?. Ini masih jam 04.00 pagi,bu!" kataku sambil menunjuk-tunjuk jam weker.

"Bagi keluarga Inuzuka, jam segitu udah siang tau!" sentak Ibu sambil memukul kepalaku lagi.

"Adaww!" kataku, kali ini Ibu berhasil mencetak dua benjolan di kepalaku dan membentuk seperti Tokyo tower.

"S-S-sakit,bu" kataku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang benjol.

"Ayo cepat bantu Ibu!" sentaknya lagi.

Dengan berat hati, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Dan tak lupa membereskan tempat tidurku dulu. Di sela-sela membereskan tempat tidur, ku lirik Akamaru yang masih tidur dengan nenyak di karpet bawah tempat tidurku.

"Wah. Akamaru, rasanya kau lebih beruntung dari pada majikanmu. Majikamu sih, tiap pagi selalu bertugas membersihakan kandang anjing-anjing Inuzuka. Aku rasa anjing di sini menjadi tuannya para majikan,deh. Ah!. Kalau begitu aku lebih suka menjadi anjing dari pada manusia" kataku dengan wajah tanpa ekpresi pada Akamaru yang masih tidur.

"Kiba!" panggil Ibu dengan suara melingking bagai burung gagak yang berkicau.

"I-ia" kataku sambil berlari mendekati sumber suara.

Aduh!. Dosa apa aku pada tuhan?. Kenapa ya, aku terlahir sebagai anak Ibuku yang suaranya seperti toa rusak?. Keluhku dalam hati.

"Ada apa bu?" kataku saat berada di depan Ibuku.

"Bereskan kandang mereka!" katanya sambil menunjuk seratus kandang anjing yang berada di belakang rumahku.

"Hah?" aku tercengang dengan mulut yang mengangah sepanjang 1 meter.

"Kiba!" kata Ibuku sambil mencengkeweng bajuku seperti mencengkeweng anak kucing.

"Ibu. Rasanya tugas pagi kali ini terasa berat" kataku dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekpresi.

"Kau ini lelaki!. Kakakmu saja waktu umurnya 15 tahun sepertimu, dia sudah bisa membersihkan kandang anjing!. Masa kau kalah sama anak perempuan,sih?" sentak Ibu dengan wajah mirip beruang kutub.

Aku menciut (?).

"Kalau kak Hana bisa, kenapa menyuruh dia saja,bu?" kataku sambil mencibir.

"Aku sibuk" kata Kak Hana yang tiba-tiba melintas di hadapan kami berdua sambil membawa satu tumpuk buku.

"Sibuk mulu. Huh dasar nenek bunga bangkai!" ejekku sambil membendet mataku.

Tanda silang merah menghiasi dahi Kak Hana.

"Dasar kau!" sentaknya sambil melempar buku yang beratnya 1 ton kearahku.

Dan buku itu tepat mengenai kepalaku serta menimpa tubuhku.

Aku terkapar lemah. Tapi tak ada yang menolongku

"Sudah,Kiba jangan mengeluh!. Cepat sana bersihkan kandang anjing dulu!" perintah Ibu dan langsung berlalu.

"Huh!. Taring jelek!" ejek Kak Hana dan langsung berlalu juga.

Malangnya nasibku.

Tiap hari selalu kena semprot cewek-cewek dengan suara mirip toa (pengeras suara) seperti itu.

Padahal semalam aku sudah capek-cepek membetulkan antene untuk bisa menangkap gelombang siaran Tv untuk mereka. Eh,di ruang tv mereka malah asyik-asyikan ngegosip.

Huh!. Menyebalkan sekali!.

Ayah bego, kenapa milih cewek kayak Ibu,ya?. Kan akhirnya aku yang menderita. Kalau saja Ayah tak pergi kerja saat hari naas itu, mungkin Ayah tak mungkin meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya.

Ah, tapi ini semua sudah jadi takdir. Tapi aku benar-benar tak terima saat aku menyadari takdirku untuk hidup bersama dua cewek dengan suara toa itu.

Mereka itu cerewet, maunya hanya menerima hasil kerja keras dari lelaki saja.

Kerjanya nge'gosip. Apa lagi kalau udah bicarain tentang cowok-cowok brondong. Aduh!, bikin kesel!.

Aku benci cewek!.

Ups, tapi ada satu gadis yang bisa membuat hatiku luluh.

Dia cantik. Matanya berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya berwarna indigo panjang.

Tutur katanya halus, gak kasar kayak dua cewek toa itu.

Namanya adalah Hinata Hyuga.

Dia cewek terpopuler se'SMA konoha.

Tiap cowok yang melihatnya pasti jantungnya bisa berdebar kencang, dan matanya bisa keluar (?).

Waktu itu aku pernah menembaknya, tapi dia menolakku. Katanya sih, dia lebih menyukai cowok lain.

Walau begitu, aku tak akan pernah berhenti mengejarnya.

"Ah, dari pada aku terkapar di sini dan tak melakukan apa-apa, lalu pada akhirnya aku tak mendapatkan uang saku untuk ke sekolah. Lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugasku dari Ibuku" kataku sambil menyingkirkan buku yang beratnya 1 ton tadi.

"Ini semua kulakukan demi ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, di sekolah!. Ganbatte kiba-kun!" kataku menyemangati diriku sendiri dan aku langsung berlari kearah sekumpulan kandang anjing di belakang rumahku itu dengan semangat cinta yang membara.

….

Dengan langkah gontai aku masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Seratus kandang anjing udah aku bersihkan" kataku dan langsung terkapar lagi.

….

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi.

"Ah, masih pagi" kataku dengan nada lemas di pojok ruang keluarga.

"Ibu, pagi ini masak apa?" kataku apa Ibu.

"Masak apa aja boleh" katanya dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada layar Tv.

Aku mencibir saat aku baru menyadari kalau Ibuku sedang melihat sinetron.

Pantas saja kalau dari tadi serius liatin Tv, ternyata sedang nonton sinetron, toh. Eh, tapi kok pagi-pagi udah ada sinetron,ya?. Kataku dalam hati dengan wajah tanpa ekpresi.

"Bu, Apa Aka-chan sudah diselamatkan deri para penculik?" kata Kak Hana sambil masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan menenteng dua roti bakar berselai coklat dengan dua gelas susu putih.

"Belum. Ini aja masih terperangkap di dalam gua" kata Ibu dengan mata yang tak bisa lepas dari layar tv (?).

"Oh." Kata Kak Hana sambil duduk di samping ibu.

Ini cewek-cewek ngomongin apa sih?. Gumamku.

"Ah, kebetulan aku sedang lapar" kataku sambil mencomot satu roti bakar yang dibawaan Kak Hana.

Plak!.

Kak Hana memukul tanganku menggunakan nampan.

"Adaw!" kataku sambil memegang tanganku yang merah seperti habis di rebus.

"Kalau mau,bikin aja sendiri di dapur!" kata Kak Hana dengan wajah tak perduli.

"Ah!. Aka-chan bego!. Kenapa orang jahat malah di tolongin!" teriak Ibu dengan suara toa nya sampai-sampai jendela rumah hampir pecah.

"Wah. Bego banget sih si Aka-chan!. Kalau Hana jadi Aka-chan pasti udah Hana tonjok dan langsung kabur" kata Kak Hana geram sambil mengepal-kepalkan tangan.

"Hn" gumam ku dengan wajah tanpa ekpresi pada mereka.

Mereka menoleh padaku.

"Aka-chan yang kalian maksud, itu. Itu?" kataku sambil menunjuk-tunjuk seorang anak perempuan berbaju merah di layar Tv.

Mereka mengangguk keras seperti boneka per-peran yang di pasang di depan kaca mobil (?).

Ku kira 'Aka-chan' itu Akamaru. Ternyata pemeran dalam sinetron yang mereka tonton,toh. Kataku dalam hati.

Karena bosan, aku langsung meninggalkan melangkah ke dapur.

Di dapur aku langsung membuat sandwich lapis 7 dan susu 2 botol.

Setelah aku sudah membuat makanan. Aku langsung menuju kamarku untuk mencari ketenangan dari cewek-cewek maniak sinetron itu.

Ku tekan tombol power pada CPU pada komuterku setelah melakukan Boting dan komputerku telah siap digunakan, aku langsung mengklik program internet explorer dan aku langsung on line di facebook.

…..

Tik… Tik... Tik.

Jarum jam berdetik.

Saat ini jarum jam menunjukan pukul 07.00.

"Hah!" kataku dengan Mata yang terbelalak saat menyadari sekarang sudah pukul 07.00 pagi.

Aku panik. Dengan kepanikanku aku langsung memaktikan computer dengan cara langsung menekan tombol power pada CPU.

"Ah!. Bego!. Kompi ku nanti rusak!" kataku sambil menjambak-jambak rambutku setelah aku menyadari apa yang tadi aku lakukan.

"Harus buru-buru nih. Untung tadi udah mandi" kataku sambil berlari-lari gaje mencari sepatu.

Aku mencari sepatu di atas lemari, di bawah computer, di bawah selimut, lalu saat aku melongok bawah tempat tidur ternyata sepatuku sedang digigiti Akamaru.

"Ah!. Inu-baka!. Sepatuku kenapa di gigitin?. Apa kau tak pingsan mencium bau sepatuku?" kataku sambil memegang sepatuku yang depannya sudah robek di gigiti Akamaru.

Tanpa bosa-basi aku langsung memakai sepatu itu.

"Biarlah aku pakai sepatu ini, kerena memang gak ada sepatu cadangan lagi. Aku harus ke sekolah, ini demi untuk bertemu Hinata!" kataku dengan semangat yang membara.

Setelah itu aku menenteng tas dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Eh. Sepertinya ada yang kurang,deh" kataku menghentikan lariku.

"Hn. Kira-kira apa,ya?" kataku lama berfikir sampai otakku mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul.

"Dasar Taring!. Kau mau kemana?" kata Kak Hana.

"Ke sekolah" kataku dengan wajah binggung.

"Ke sekolah?. Apa gak salah?" katanya sambil mengeryitkan dahi.

"Ia. Tapi kok ada yang kurang,ya?' kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku.

"Dasar Taring bodoh!. Apa kau mau ke sekolah dengan kaos oblong yang sudah bolong seperti itu?" katanya dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Eh!" kataku kaget baru menyadarinya.

"Kakak pinter,deh. Makasih udah kasih tau" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut kakakku dan langsung ngacir ke kamar untuk ganti baju.

Rambut Kak Hana berantakan tapi dia hanya menundukan kepala.

"Kakak aku berangkat" kataku pada kakakku yang masih berdiri menunduk dengan rambut yang berantakan.

"Taring bodoh!" sentaknya

Jelegar!. Suara itu bagai petir di siang yang gak bolong.

"Rambut gue baru di catok nih!" omelnya sementara aku langsung berlari menjauh dari amukan si bunga bangkai itu.

…..

Di statsiun.

"Mbak. Beli tiket jurusan konoha kota" kataku sambil menyerahkan uang di loket.

Fyuh.

Untung tiketnya masih sisa satu. Kataku lega setalah sekian lama antre di loket.

"_Kereta jurusan konoha kota sebentar lagi akan tiba di statsiun"_ kata seorang oprator melalui sebuah pengeras suara (toa).

"Nah. Suara toa yang ini lebih merdu dari pada suara toa di rumah. Kalau sauara toa yang ini, serasa seperti toa di surga. Tapi kalau di rumah kayak toa neraka" kataku cengengesan.

Gujes.. Gujes.. Gujes .

Kereta api berjalan di rel dan hendak berhenti di statsiun.

Dari arah utara terlihat gerombolan orang-orang yang ingin naik kereta api. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bisa langsung melompat ke dalam badan gerbong kereta api.

Aku menunggu kereta api sampai berhenti total. Setelah berhenti total aku langsung melompat dengan gaya sepedah BMX yang hendak melompat ke angkasa (?).

Syut.

Gabruk!.

Pendaratanku tak sempurna, karena sudah banyak penumpang hingga seluruh gerbong padat.

Aku tak kebagian tempat hingga aku hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Saat pintu kereta api di tutup suasana menjadi makin sesak.

Nafas saja rasanya sulit sekali.

Di tambah lagi kereta api jalannya lambat sekali.

Sudah 10 menit kereta api ini berjalan, tapi rasanya kita masih di statsiun aja.

"Ah!. LAMA!" omelku sambil menekan kata 'lama' dengan keras.

Paru-paru rasanya sudah menciut, ingin nafas tapi susah.

Karena aku tak kuat lagi aku memutuskan untuk duduk jongkok di kerumunan banyak orang.

Sekitar 20 menit aku duduk jongkok di bawah.

"Aduh. Kakiku kesemutan" kataku sambil menanggis gaya rock lee.

Dan bad mood juga menyerangku.

Sial banget sih aku hari ini.

Sepatu udah robek gara-gara Akamaru.

Baju agak compang-camping.

Wajah gak fresh.

Dan tadi abis beresin kandang anjing sampe bau kotorannya bikin aku mau pingsan.

Terus aku kesiangan gara-gara on line dulu.

Dan sekarang malah dapet kereta yang padat.

Ditambah aku kena serangan kesemutan dan bad mood tingkat akut.

Sial. Hidup aku emang sial. Kataku dalam hati sambil menanggis gaya rock lee.

Ting!.

Kepalaku mengeluarkan lampu neon 5 wat.

"Dari pada bad mood, mending denger MP3 ah" kataku sambil mengeluarkan Ipod yang ada di dalam tasku.

Aku memasangkan earphone di telingaku dan aku menyetel lagu dari band super beaver yang berjudul shinkokyuu.

Dengan volume maximum aku mendengarkan musik sampai-sampai badanku ikut bergoyang dan aku juga ikut bernyanyi.

"Sonzi to shinkokyuu no genjitsu o mae ni. Idamou to suru shisen mo. Zenbu yakitsukeru. Issun no rezoku no naka de. Oh yeah!" kataku sambil bernyanyi.

Pluk. Pluk.

Uang koin dan uang kertas satu persatu turun dari atas.

Hujan uang!. Gumamku.

Saat aku melongok ke atas, ternyata banyak orang yang memberiku uang dengan wajah iba.

Apa mungkin karena faktor pakainanku yang compang-camping,ya?.

Emang aku kaya pengemen,ya?. Sampe di kasih uang dengan raut wajah yang iba seperti itu. Mau protes, tapi asyik depet uang gratisan. Hm, emangnya aku nyanyi dengan suara keras,ya?. Biar lah, yang penting dapet uang gratisan. Kalau gini jadinya, aku ingin traktir Hinata di warung ramen Ichiraku nih. Hahaha. Kataku dalam hati sambil memunguti uang dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

….

Ku lngkahkan kaki dengan sepatu yang depannya robek di trotoar.

"Alamak!. Kereta api lama banget jalannya sampai sekarang udah jam 13.00 . Kalau gini, dari awal aku jangan berangkat aja,ya?" omelku di jalan ingin menuju sekolah.

"Tapi, ada baiknya juga sih. Kan aku bisa dapet uang yang gratis. Hahaha" kataku tertawa sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk tas yang penuh dengan uang.

Orang yang berjalan di sampingku begidik merinding melihat aku tertawa.

Tadi aku di sangka pengamen. Apa sekarang aku di sangka orang gila,ya?. Kataku dalam hati.

"Hn" gumamku saat melihat sesosok perempuan bertubuh bohay dan berambut indigo panjang yang sedang mengintip di balik pepohonan.

"Kaya Hinata,deh" tebakku.

Aku mendekatinya. Dan aku Menepuk punggungnya dari belakang.

"Kya!" dia tersentak.

Aku juga ikut kaget (?).

"K-kiba!" katanya dengan terbata-bata.

"H-hinata" kataku mengikuti logatnya.

"S-sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanyanya.

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa?" aku malah berbalik menanya.

"Kamu tuh pembual!. Aku benci kamu!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba yang ada di depan pepohonan yang menjadi tempat mengintip Hinata.

"Sayang!. Aku beneran gak bawa orang lain selain bawa badan aku sendiri!" kata Naruto.

"Bohong!. Lalu itu siapa?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Aku dan Hinata.

"Hn. Mungkin dia fans ku" kata Naruto ceplas-ceplos.

" 'Fans' Kamu bilang 'fans'?. Tiap ada yang mengintip kamu bilang fans?" kata Sasuke dengan nada ngotot.

Naruto hanya menunduk.

Aku dan Hinata terkesima melihat mereka berdua sedang bertengkar.

"Kamu juga sebenernya suka sama Kiba,kan?" tuduh Naruto.

"Hahahaha. Iya, beb. Aku emang suka sama Kiba" tawa Sasuke.

Sementara aku bengong.

Hinata mau nangis.

"Si Hinata juga sebenernya suka sama kamu!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk di depan dahi Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak.

Mata Hinata mulai mendung.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, Naruto. Cuma kamu yang bisa ngerebut hatiku" kata Hinata dengan mata yang berair.

Hatiku hancur bagai pot bunga yang retak terkena panas matahari.

Hinata orang yang aku puja-puja selama ini ternyata lebih menyukai Naruto.

"Ini semua gak benar,sayang!. Aku hanya mencintaimu!. Hanya mencintai Sasuke ku!" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang meyakinkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

Aku muntah.

Sementara Hinata pingsan.

"Y-y-yaoi?. K-kalian,yaoi?" kataku terbata-bata.

"Iya, kami yaoi!" jawab Naruto tegas.

Hinata kritis tapi matanya masih terbuka.

"Hai Kiba" kata Sasuke dengan wajah genit padaku.

Aku begidik merinding.

"Kamu genit!. Kamu yang selingkuh duluan!. Kamu jahat!" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan air mata dan pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Naruto menyebrangi jalan.

"Mulai sekarang hubungan kita putus!" kata Naruto yang telah berada di sebrang jalan.

"Beb!. Aku mencintaimu!" kata Sasuke sambil berlari dan menyebrang dengan sembarangan untuk bisa menghampiri Naruto yang berada di sebrang sana.

Tiba-tiba.

Bruk!

Sebuah mobil menabrak tubuh Sasuke hingga tubuhnya terpental ke trotoar yang berada di arah kami dan kepalanya mengalami pendarahan yang hebat.

"Sasuke!" kata Naruto histeris. Dan langsung menyebrang kearah kami lagi.

"Syukurlah" kataku sambil sujud syukur.

"Hiks. Hiks!" kata Hinata.

"Naruto… S-s-sebenarnya aku mencintaimu" kata Sasuke dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan kepalanya berlumuran darah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

"K-kau adalah orang yang terakhir membuat jantungku berdetak kencang…" kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga!. Aku juga merasa kalau kau orang terakhir yang mengisi relung hatiku!" kata Naruto.

"Hua!" teriak Hinata makin histeris.

Aku makin muntah.

Detak jantung Sasuke perlahan melemah.

Darah masih deras keluar dari kepalanya.

Nafas Sasuke pun perlahan menghilang.

Dan… Hilang untuk selamanya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto makin histeris saat menyadari kekasihnya meninggal dunia.

Sementara aku melakukan sujud syukur lagi.

Tadinya aku hampir mau mati karena aku di incar manusia yaoi berambut emo itu. Ternyata sebuah mobil tak mengizinkan aku yang masih normal di incar olehnya. Kataku dalam hati.

"Hinata. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kataku sambil memegang bahu Hinata yang masih syok.

Hinata hanya diam dengan mata yang masih terbelalak.

Aku melihatnya dengan dahi yang berkerinyut.

Dan aku memeluknya dengan bertujuan ingin menenangkannya.

Tapi dia melepaskan pelukanku.

"K-kiba… Maaf mungkin aku hanya perlu sebuah ketenangan" katanya dengan nada lemas.

Aku melihatnya dengan khawatir.

"Hinata… Lupakan Naruto, dan jatuhlah ke pelukannku. Aku jamin!. Aku akan menjaga hatimu!" kataku sambil menatap mata gadis berambut Indigo itu.

Namun tatapanku di terpis olehnya.

"Aku hanya mencintai Naruto!" katanya dengan mata yang berair.

Aku hanya diam.

"Apa kau mau mencintai orang yang tak normal seperti dia?" kataku dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Dia menatap mataku.

"Kalau aku sudah merasakan 'cinta', aku akan tetap cinta walau orang itu tak menyulkai ku!. Karena hatiku hanya tercipta untuk mencintai satu orang saja" sentaknya dengan suara bergetar.

"Hinata… Aku mencintaimu. Hatiku hanya untukmu" kataku sambil mencium tangannya.

Dia hanya menangis.

"Aku berjanji akan memberi ketenangan dalam hatimu" kataku lagi.

"Tapi aku tak menyukaimu!" katanya dengan nada yang bergetar.

Aku kecewa.

Aku telah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

"Hn. Lalu… Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk merebut hatimu?" kataku sambil menundukan wajah.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah pergi menjauh dari kehidupanku!" katanya dengan meneteskan air mata dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku kecewa.

Seribu belati menusuk hatiku.

Sakit.

Dadaku terasa sakit!.

Mau menangis tapi aku kan seorang lelaki!.

Kalau aku menangis bisa-bisa aku malah di ejek Hana si bunga bangkai itu. Kataku dalam hati sambil menahan rasa sakit hati ini.

Kini, yang hanya aku lakukan sekarang hanya melihat punggung Hinata yang pergi menjauh dariku. Ingin mengejarnya, tapi nanti dia makin menanggis.

Mungkin… Suatu saat nanti Hinata akan sadar bahwa aku telah mencintainya selama tiga tahun, dan akan jatuh ke pelukanku. Ku harap.

Kini nyawa Sasuke melayang.

Naruto frustasi.

Hinata mencari ketenangan.

Sementara aku pulang ke rumah dengan raut wajah tanpa ekpersi.

Hari ini hancur!.

Pertama, aku harus membersihkan kandang anjing yang baunya kayak bau neraka.

Ke dua, bangun kesiangan gara-gara terlalu lama on line.

Ke tiga, nyampe sekolah saat jam 13.00.

Ke empat, melihat orang yaoi yang sedang berantem gara-gara urusan cinta dan aku jadi bahan iceran seorang yaoi.

Ke lima, Hinata gadis yang ku incar frustasi gara-gara Naruto si dobleh itu.

Lalu kalau aku pulang lagi apa yang akan terjadi,ya?.

….

"Aku pulang" kataku sambil membuka pintu rumah dengan wajah tanpa ekpersi.

"Hahahah. Akhirnya kau pulang juga, taring" kata Kak Hana yang mungkin sudah lama stand by di depan pintu. Kali ini dia membawa stik baseball.

Ah!.Sekarang apa lagi?. Kataku dalam hati

"Apa kak?" kataku dengan wajah tanpa semangat.

"Kau harus ganti rugi!" katanya sambil memukul-mukil stik baseball di tangannya.

"Ganti rugi apa lagi sih,kak?" kataku.

"Tadi pagi kau sudah acak-acak rambuku sampai kusut. Tadi aku sudah catok lagi, dan sekarang aku ingin meminta ganti rugi darimu!" katanya dengan raut wajah seram.

"Oh. Nih" kataku sambil menyerahkan tasku padanya dan langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku tak perlu tas!. Yang aku perlu hanya uang,taring!" omelnya.

"Di dalam tasnya ada uang tau!" kataku.

Dengan gerakan reflek dia membuka seleting tasku dan menemukan banyak uang di dalam tasku.

"Wah!. Kau dapat dari mana?" katanya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Dapat memulung!" kataku dengan wajah yang tak perduli dan langung masuk kedalam kamar tidurku.

Untung tadi di sangka pengemen, dan di kasih uang banyak sama penumpang kereta api. Jadi aku tak usah buka celengan babi pribadiku. Kataku dalam hati.

Bruk!.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan aku menghelang nafas panjang.

"Hn. Di sini aku jauh lebih nyaman" kataku sambil memandang langi-langit kamarku.

Hari ini. Benar-benar mau aku lupakan.

Ku tutup mataku dan aku ingin menju sebuah pulau yang di sebut pulau mimpi.

"Kiba!" teriak Ibu memecahkan ketenanganku.

"Ah!. Toa lagi!" kataku dengan kesal.

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan menuju sumber suara.

"Apa lagi,bu?" kataku saat berada tepat di depan Ibuku.

"Potong rumut di halaman depan,sana!" perintah Ibu.

"Oke,bos" kataku dengan nada yang datar dan tanpa ekpresi.

Setelah menerima perintah, aku langsung mengambil peralatan berkebun di gudang belakang rumah.

"Hn. Rumputnya memang sudah panjang." Kataku sambil memperhatikan rumput di halaman depan rumah.

"Hn. Aku akan segera memangkasnya!" kataku sedikit bersemangat.

Lalu kau memangkas rumputnya dengan diselingi sebuah siulan.

"Eh. Kayaknya ada yang aneh,deh" kataku mulai merasakan ada yang aneh di kakiku.

"Gya!. Ulat bulu!" kataku saat melihat tiga ulat bulu bahkan lebih yang bergelayut di kakiku, seketika aku langsung terkapar kerena aku memang takut pada ulat bulu.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku benar-benar pingsan seperti ini.

Mungkin, keesokan harinya aku jadi demam gara-gara terkena racun serangan ulat bulu.

The end

* * *

Akhirnya selama lima jam saya mengetik fic ini tanpa henti,maka terlahir fic gaje seperti ini.

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca fic ini sampe selesai U~U.

Ck... ck… ck.

Jujur deh. waktu saya buat fic ini sampe mau muntah beneran, pas saya bikin bagian 'yaoi' antara Naruto sama Sasuke. Gak rela saya, kalau sebenernya Naruto yaoi sama Sasuke. Tapi ini ada request'n dari teman saya, katanya dia suka liat Naruto yaoi sama Sasuke T~T.

Dan endingnya saya juga gak terima kalau Sasuke mati di tabrak mobil T~T.

Bagian ini juga merupakan request dari teman saya yang lain.

Saya harap kalian suka dengan fic gaje saya yang satu ini.

Oh,ia.

Buat para senpai-senpai, saya mau banyak Tanya, nih.

Gini-gini loh, saya kan newbie di fanfic ini. Jujur saya gak tau cara balas review T~T.

Ada yang mau kasih tau ga?.

Please,ya? T~T *bersimpuh*

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fic k selanjutnya XD.

Please review,ya?. ^o^v


End file.
